


Caught Up In A Frenzy

by hojoonie



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Hanjoo - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojoonie/pseuds/hojoonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Topp dogg is filled with a bunch of crazy men, but to Byungjoo, he and Hansol were the craziest of them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Up In A Frenzy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at 2am so im sorry if it has any mistakes or typos.
> 
> Thanks for my sweet friend for requesting this!

Wizard Line in dance practice:

It generally takes some time for Byungjoo to register, or to take in, what is being played before him. 

Spending endless hours in the practice room always tend to make the boy dazed with mental visions floating around his mind in small fractions as he watches Hansol and Jiho's daily dance routine. 

The movements caught his eye as he observed the precisness, the sharpness Hansol had held throughout the two-minute dance. The dynamic, mobile way he carried his body to the slick facial expressions and gestures he was pulling didn't help with Byungjoo's pounding heart, as it only made it harder for him to cope with the heat igniting inside of him from head to toe. 

The pictures travelled with his dark pupils in the tracing of the other boy's actions and he couldn't help but hold his breath; images of the night before really played a toll on Byungjoo and Hansol knew that, not mentioning or even acknowledging the event. Not saying a word, not giving the younger one a glance since the minute they woke up and acting as if he doesn't exist. That just made the images linger within his optics longer than it needed to be. They burned, leaving a rather permanet mark on his memory and the more he tried to ignore it, the more difficult it'll become for the both of them.

Everything was done for the day and the four still had a few hours until bed time. Hojoon took advantage of that by being the first to shower while Jiho spent some alone time to calm himself for the day. Hansol was too oblivious to what Byungjoo was doing and it irritated him to know how naive this man can be at times. With all the stolen glances and walkbys, Byungjoo grabbed Hansol by the wrist, quickly pulling him into his room.

"What?" Hansol's eyebrows furrowed and Byungjoo almost missed the tight grin on his face as he turned towards him. He looked over him, wet hair clamped to his forehead with his sweaty thin white shirt and his appearance making the situation even harder to bear. 

Byungjoo gave a stern face hoping to look serious enough to get the older one to explain seriously. Hansol didn't fall for the facade but he decided played along for both their sake. "I'm sorry for what happened the other night. It was hot, the heat was getting to me and I guess people get alittle crazy when they're caught up in a frenzy,"

Byungjoo stared at him blankly but Hansol continued. "To be completely honest, I thought you enjoyed that night, but apparently the way you acted afterwards made you feel uncomfortable so I thought you needed alittle space to decipher it all."

"I needed space from you, that doesn't mean I wanted to be blantantly ignored," Byungjoo walked to him, decreasing the proximity little by little."I'm confused."

"I've had mixed feelings" Hansol nodded at his confession. There wasn't really anything else he could do at this point.  
"I'm not sure,"

Byungjoo's mind was telling him he wasn't sure but his body was doing the complete opposite of what he had wanted. His throat clouded and his head filled with words that could be spilled out any minute now while his eyes became glassy. 'Help me..' those words were on the brink of his tongue and he couldn't stop them from slipping past his parted lips. 

"Help me become sure of my feelings.." Byungjoo breathes. "I don't want to be confused"

Hansol almost takes pity of the adorable mess in front of him and reaches for his hand, squeezing tight for comfort and pulling them closer to one another. The heavy breathing coming from Byungjoo was muffled by his lips being caught between a pair of lips. His eyes falling close and his heart's beat slowing but the weird feeling at the pit of his stomach told him he was still unsure about this and he considered stopping it once and for all. 

But a part of him loved the feeling he got when embraced by Hansol, like he had hit a nerve that set him in flames inside, it only getting bigger and bigger as the stiffness faded away. The movements with Hansol's body never fail to fasinate him, the older one's hands roaming all over him and the way he changes his posture constantly to have a better impact for them both. The feeling in his stomach grew louder but Byungjoo didn't mind when all his emotions were flying out of his head one after another. 

He wondered why this was all happening again, why this is what it is, why the two must have a piece of one another while feeling so unclear about what they wanted, what they craved. It hits him that maybe Hansol was right; people do get alittle crazy when they're caught up in a frenzy. Maybe he was a little crazy right now, with the frenzy setting in deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~ xx


End file.
